Perfect Storm
by Argallel
Summary: It's that instant where everything changes. That shrapnel of time when you know nothing will ever be the same again.


**Perfect Storm-Comparison of PsOV**

Hey friends. :) So I realize I said a while back I was writing a Spike piece. Well, I am. Was. Something. See, school is really busy, but this is one of the pieces I submitted to my Creative Writing class. I thought you guys might want to see it too. :)

* * *

**1****st**** Person POV**

****The world exploded into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. I fell to my knees. No longer could I see the rest of my team and their bitter tears, no longer could I even see the sun in the sky. _Good cops don't die_, I thought. _Good cops don't die_.

* * *

**2****nd**** Person POV**

The world explodes into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. You fall to your knees. No longer can you see the rest of your team and their bitter tears, no longer can you even see the sun in the sky. _Good cops don't die_, you think. _Good cops don't die._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person Singular, Limited POV**

The world exploded into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. Spike fell to his knees. No longer could he see the rest of his team and their bitter tears, no longer can he even see the sun in the sky. _Good cops don't die,_ he thought. _Good cops don't die._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person Multiple, Limited. POV**

The world exploded into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. Spike fell to his knees. No longer could he see the rest of his team and their bitter tears, no longer can he even see the sun in the sky. _Good cops don't die_, he thought. _Good cops don't die._

Greg watched from a few feet behind, every nerve in his body on fire as he watched the younger man fall. His ears rung from the force of the explosion. "Spike," he whispered hoarsely, throat raw from unshed tears and corrosive smoke. _What's worse?_ he thought to himself_. Physical or emotional death?_

Tears streamed down Jules's face, the constant flow of melancholy making it impossible to see anything. Or anyone. "No." Her voice cracked and someone pulled her close. She pressed her face into the warm body, trying to gain some sort of comfort, but she found none. _He's gone_, she thought. Her hot tears soaked into her comforter's shirt as her mind quietly buzzed with reality.

* * *

** 3****rd**** Person Dual POV**

The world exploded into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. Spike fell to his knees.

Greg watched from behind, every nerve in his body on fire. His ears rung from the explosion. "Spike."

He couldn't see his team anymore. Not their bitter tears, not their dismal faces. Not anything. He couldn't even see the bright sun in the sky. _Good cops don't die._

Throat burning from unshed tears and corrosive smoke, Greg could only watch on in horror. _What's worse?_ he thought. _Physical death or emotion death?_

_Good cops don't die._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person Omniscient POV**

Tears running down his face, Lou smiled. "Spike, it's going to be okay." He looked down at the landmine underneath his feet. _It's going to be okay, buddy. Don't miss me._

The world exploded into silence, each piece of shrapnel and tendril of smoke whispering its goodbye to the fallen man. Spike fell to his knees. _Good cops don't die._

Greg watched from as the distraught man fell down. His throat burned from unshed tears and chemicals, and he could barely manage to whisper, "Spike."

Tears streamed down Jules's face, the constant flow of melancholy making it impossible to see anything or anyone. _He's gone, _she thought to herself. Someone pulled her close, but she gained no comfort from his action as the sorrow beat in time with her heart.

He pulled her close. Wordy couldn't stand to see someone in so much pain. _Guess I should feel something too, _he mused.

Sam ripped out his earpiece and stormed away. _I thought the world was a safe place. I didn't think my team would be in danger. Not here._ Something in him told him to turn around and go back to comfort, but he couldn't.

With his mind running blankly, Ed just watched, He couldn't react. He didn't know how. _Should I say something?_

Spike couldn't see. _Good cops don't die._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person Detached POV**

An explosion goes off, flinging a man into the air and killing him instantly. Spike falls to his knees.

Greg and Ed stand with the rest of the team not far behind, doing nothing. Jules and Wordy hold each other as they cry.

Sam rips out his earpiece and stalks away from everyone.


End file.
